qotsafandomcom-20200213-history
Lullabies to Paralyze
Lullabies to Paralyze is Queens of the Stone Age's fourth studio album, and the first since the departure of former bassist, Nick Oliveri. It is also the first album that features Joey Castillo and Troy Van Leeuwen as official members. The album was released on March 21, 2005, whilst the recording happened between August and November 2004 at Sound City Studios, California.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lullabies_to_Paralyze Its singles are Burn the Witch, In My Head and Little Sister. Development After Songs for the Deaf touring, bassist Nick Oliveri left the band. The reason isn't too clear yet, although Josh mentioned Nick causing a mess while touring, so it's presumed that it was because of Nick's addiction and violent behaviour at the time. Drummer Joey Castillo and guitarist Troy Van Leeuwen came as official members. Multi instrumentalist Alain Johannes and his wife, Natasha Schneider, also joined the band. Mark Lanegan was not an official member, however he provided backing vocals for Burn the Witch and "You Got A Killer Scene There, Man...", beside singing lead vocals for This Lullaby. The bass on this album was divided between Josh, Alain, and Troy. Natasha took over the keys and backing vocals, along Troy. Billy Gibbons, from ZZ Top, also made an appearance on backing vocals and lead guitar for Burn the Witch. The touring band for that era consisted of Josh, Troy, Joey, Alain and Natasha. Tracklisting # This Lullaby (1:22) - Mark Lanegan # Medication (1:54) # Everybody Knows That You Are Insane (4:14) # Tangled Up In Plaid (4:13) # Burn the Witch (3:35) # In My Head (4:01) # Little Sister (2:54) # I Never Came (4:48) # Someone's In The Wolf (7:15) # The Blood is Love (6:37) # Skin on Skin (3:42) # Broken Box (3:02) # "You Got a Killer Scene There, Man..." (4:56) # Long Slow Goodbye (+ Hidden Finale) (6:50) # Like a Drug (bonus track) (3:15) # Precious and Grace (bonus track, ZZ Top cover) (3:23) # Infinity (bonus track) (3:59) * All lead vocals except for This Lullaby are from Josh Homme. Fun Facts * The Hidden Finale in Long Slow Goodbye is the raw riff from what would become Running Joke, a song recorded for Lullabies to Paralyze but released as a b-side and a bonus track for Era Vulgaris. * On the liner notes for "You Got a Killer Scene There, Man..." there is word play with the credits for "Sultry Vocal", such as "Vultry Socal" and "Salty Vocal". * Make It Wit Chu was another song recorded on the Lullabies to Paralyze sessions and released only on Era Vulgaris, also as a single. * The Fun Machine Took a Shit and Died is a song that was recorded, lost and then found and "released" (see full article) on the L2P era, and later redone for the Era Vulgaris era as a bonus track and single. * The name "Lullabies to Paralyze" comes from a line in Mosquito Song: "Where will you run? / Where will you hide? / Lullabies to paralyze..." * Among the outtakes for L2P there was a unreleased song called 'Til Tomorrow. A 30-second snippet leaked on Blank's Leak, yet it has never been fully heard. * The video for Someone's In The Wolf is featured on the L2P bonus DVD, although there isn't a single for it. There was a promo for Everybody Knows That You Are Insane. * The bonus DVD also features The Way Finds You, the making-of footage from the album. Pressings Like for Songs for the Deaf, different versions of Lullabies to Paralyze are available. Some with bonus tracks (up to 3 for the japanese edition) some without (US edition). A limited edition is available with a bonus DVD. Matrix numbers * US release - B00 041 8602 01$ AD (barcode D161200) * European release - 06024 988 029-6 01 * 51582997 (barcode 0249880296) * European slipcase - 06024 988 029-6 01 * 51582997 (barcode 0249836802) * European 2CD tour edition - 9880296 03, 9884442 01 (barcode 0249884443) * European 2CD - 06024 988 029-6 01 * 51582997, 06024 988 031-2 50 01 * 51584688 (barcode 0249880312) * UK release - 9880297 02 (barcode 0249880297) * Japanese release - UICS-1091 MT C02 (no barcode) * US promo acetate #1 - no matrix number (no barcode) * US promo acetate #2 - no matrix number (no barcode) * European promo - QOTSA9 01 (no barcode) * "an introduction..." DVD - INTR113699RE1 D1N (no barcode) Artwork